Look At Me A Paige Songfic
by weallmadeofstars
Summary: My first songfic! I may make more, I dunno. R&R and Don't kill me!


****

Disclaimer : I don't own Degrassi. You'd think by now I would! I also don't own the lyrics, which are in italics. The lyrics are owned by Geri Halliwell..ex - Spice Girl. You know her as Ginger Spice. hehe. R&R please!

A / N : This fic is something different for me, its a Paige song fic!

__

Look At Me

Good-looking, bad-tasting

Full-bodied, butt-wasting

Loose-living, tight-fitting

What you see ain't what you are getting

I'm probably the hottest girl in school. Well, to all grade 10s and under, anyway. I may look good, but sometimes my attitude can get in the way. I live my life loosely, and my clothes are tight fitting. I may have an attitude, and sometimes seem like a really mean person..deep down I'm not. Deep down..I'm pretty lonely.

__

Big make-up, little break-up

She wants it, he's got it

Cold-blooded, hot gossip

Superficial expectations

You may think I'm a whore, and that I try to steal boyfriends. You may think I'm superficial. People judge far too quickly. If you get to know me, I can be a pretty nice person. Some people don't even bother to get to know me. They just want to be my friend because I'm hot and popular. People assume I'm a whore. Just because I've made mistakes is no reason to ridicule me. 

__

Look at me

You can take it all because this face is free

Maybe next time use your eyes and look at me

I'm a drama queen if that's your thing baby

I can even do reality

I hope that people take the time to see who I really am. If you use your eyes, maybe you'd notice. I can be whoever you want me to be, or at least act it. But inside, I'll always be a scared little girl.

__

Fake money, real plastic

Stupid cupid, fantastic

Queer thinking, straight talking

What you see ain't what you are getting

I'm not one of those fake people. I'm All-American. I'm the typical blonde haired blue eyed girl. This isn't fake. This is real. No plastic. I just wish people would think before they spoke. You don't get what you expect with me.

__

Fast loving, slow moving

No rhythm, but I'm grooving

Old feeling, new beginning

Superficial expectations

Realize that I am who I am. I don't change myself for you. Ok, maybe a little. You can always find the true Paige if you look hard enough. Everyone expects me to be superficial. I am still the same Paige I was before I got popular.

__

Look at me

You can take it all because this face is free

Maybe next time use your eyes and look at me

I'm a drama queen if that's your thing baby

I can even do reality

A lot of people want me. It doesn't change anything. I'm not a whore, and I'm not a slut. Just because people think I'm hot doesn't mean anything. I don't dress this way to get attention. The way I dress is just me. The same way Ashley does. Face the facts.

__

Sometimes I don't recognize my own face

I look inside my eyes and find disgrace

My little white lies tell a story

I see it all, it has no glory

Hahaha

Other times I get so wrapped up in this popularity, I forget who I am. I see who I'm being and I feel horrible. My lying and my gossiping. It isn't me. I feel no glory of it.

__

Look at me

You can take it all because this face is free

Maybe next time use your eyes and look at me

I'm a drama queen if that's your thing baby

I can even do reality

I don't want to act this way. I don't have a choice. It's pressure from the public. High school is full of this peer pressure. I want people to see the me inside. Some do, but some don't even bother to try. They don't think there's any point. They think the inside of me is the same as the outside. Boy, are they wrong.

__

Come and look at me

This face is free

I'm your fantasy

Who do you wannabe?

Not what you see

I'm a drama queen if that's your thing

I help people with their problems, and I genuinely care about people. Just because I care about fashion, celebrities, and what other people think of me doesn't mean that I don't care about other people. I care, and I listen. I have a general concern for everyone.

__

Come on and look at me

I'm your fantasy

This face is free

Come on and look at me

So who do you wannabe?

This is free...

All of these guys say I'm their dream girl, I'm their fantasy. This face..it isn't who I am. These girls all despise me. They're jealous. You don't need to be jealous. If you've got a good heart, that's all that should matter. It just so happens I'm attractive and kind. That doesn't always happen. 

****

A / N : I think this actually turned out better than I hoped it would. Woohoo! This song fits Paige pretty well. 


End file.
